Start Anew
by Violet Visage
Summary: Clare's Parents are getting a divorce. She questions her beliefs. So from now on She's gonna do whatever she wants.  It starts at the end of ninth grade at the begining of summer. Eli Comes in on the first day of school. M just in case. On hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Its the end of 9th grade and summer just started. Clare's parents just told her that they were getting a divorce. She thinks her parents lied to her about her religion because they are now getting a divorce so Clare changes. But instead of The parents switching back in forth Clare just lives with her mother at the house. Tell me if I should continue?**

Saint Clare. I am so sick of Saint Clare. Where the hell did that nickname come from anyway? Oh yeah, I got it for being a goody- goody. Ugh!

I got to be a goody goody from my religion. But now i'm not even sure if there is a god. So I now look down at the cross around my neck. It means nothing now. Why should I keep it?

I violently rip it off my neck and throw it against my bedroom wall. It falls to the floor with a thud. That felt good.

The ring on my finger is also a symbol of avoiding sin. But from now on I am going to do whatever the hell I want. But this ring was also given to me by Darcy. So I don't really want to destroy is like the cross.

I get up and carefully put the ring in my jewelry box. That was it the last thing connecting me to Saint Clare. That part of my life is over. So I start anew.

**So what do you think? Also Eli is going to start school on the first day. Review!**


	2. Shock Of There Lives

I stare into the mirror after I'm finished getting ready for school. My appearance has changed drastically over the summer. I now have short choppy black hair that I cut and died myself. My mother barely even noticed the change, although it's not like I see her much anymore. She's out at all hours of the night with god know who.

We barely talked all summer. Hell the only person I did talk to was my mother and father. I ignored Alli's calls all summer. I really don't want nor need to hang around people anymore. Actually don't want to be around anyone anymore. I've done a pretty good job avoiding people all summer.

I've only been to one place other than my house all summer. In July when me and my mom got in a fight over my being a loner lately, I slammed the door and just began to wander the streets aimlessly. I ended up at some abandoned old church. Every day since then I went back. It's like my own secluded place where I can think and stay unbothered by anyone.

But now I have to go face the entire school. There sweet Saint Clare with the glasses and innocent demeanor now listens to Bullet For My Valentine and wears all black. I don't even wear glasses anymore.

That was what I was going for too. I don't want anyone to be able to recognize me, both physically and emotionaly. I'm fairly sure that they'll think I'm an entirely different person.

For the first day I was wearing a black wife beater, black skinny jeans and high tops. My newly blackened locks were straight as a board and I had on heavy black eyeliner and mascara. I indeed looked like a new person.

I sneak one last glance in the mirror then grab my ipod and backpack and head for the stairs. It's completely silent in the house. Just as I expected my mother wasn't home. I don't even know where she is, I mean she doesn't even have a job. We just live off of Alamoney and Child Support.

I sigh as I open the door and start the walk to Degrassi. They were in for the shock of there lives.

**I know it's short but I had to get through the introduction chapters before I could start with the long chapters. But beleive me the next chapters are going to be ****much**** longer. Review! **

**-Jojo**


	3. Sexy Smirk

I push open the doors to Degrassi. My schedule says that my new locker number is 242. So I make my way there first.

At first no one notices me. They probaly dont even recognize me. I'm not suprised. I mean, I dont even recognize me. I am almost to my locker when some idiot crashes into me and falls to the ground.

"Hey asshole! Watch where your going!" I yell as there rushing to pick up there spilt stuff.

"Sorry, Sorry." Wait, I recognize that voice! I look down and it turns out to be exactly who I thought it was. Oh, this was gonna be good.

"Sorry. I honestly didn't mean to. I was in a rush for class and I... WOAH! Clare is that you?" KC says standing up.

"The one and only." I say coldly. By now there is a croud gathered and people are whispering and texting. Spreading the news about my new look no doubt.

"Uhh, w-wow Clare you look uh, different." He mutters while drooling. What a pig! First he dumps be for a blonde bitch and now he cant keep his eyes off me!

"Oh do I? Must be the new shoes." I mutter sarcasticly while pushing him out of my way.

People continue staring and whispering while I continue makeing my way to my locker. This is amazing, my plan is working just as i'd hoped. This is going to be a great day.

~~~~One week later~~~

I listen to Mrs. Dawes prattle on and on about what we think the view point was in Shakespears _Romeo and Juliet._ It was horrible. I was just about to ask for the bathroom pass and ditch when there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry i'm late." Said a boy with dark brown hair standing in the doorway. He was wearing all black and basicly looked like a male version of me. Not to mention he was like the sexiest boy alive. Woah, Back up! Did I just say sexy. No, Clare, no. This boy was just like any other. I could not like him. Boys were trouble. They are a risk that I am not willing to take.

"That's fine. It's only your first day your not expected to be on time. Class this is Eli Goldsworthy. The newest student to Degrassi. Oh, and Eli. This is Clare Edwards," She said gesturing to me. "She will be your new english partner."

"WHAT? Mrs. Dawes? No. I Just- No." I Said standing up. This cannot be happening. How am I gonna resist temptation when I have to talk to him everyday? No. I wont do it.

"What? Got a problem with me?" He asked as he was sitting in the seat in front of mine. He had a completely annoying smirk on his face. But it was also a really sexy smirk. Wait. Sexy smirk? Not with this again, Clare.

"No, I just, It's just that, I, me, I can't- UGH!" I stuttered while dramaticly sitting back down.

"Clare, your the only one without a partner. You and Eli will work together and that's all there is to it." Well, that's just my luck.

"Well, I guess your stuck with me." Eli smirked mocking me.

"You don't have to be such a dick about it." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, you don't know me at all." He said obviously amused before turning back around towards the front of the room.

Well, this going to be an exciting semester. Dammit! I mean a completely horrible one!


	4. On Hold

**Hey guys! I'd just like to tell you that _Start Anew _is on hold starting now. This is due to some other projects Ive been working on which you can read about in the last chapter of _Without You._Ive also been struggling with depression. Its really hard to write when all you want to do all day is to lay in bed. But I have started seeing a Psychologist to get help for this. But I will start writing for this story again as soon as possible. Also I suggest putting me on your Author Alert because of those projects I told you about. I'm excited about it and I think you will like them.  
~Jojo**


End file.
